Issa Narumiya (drama)
was a member of the C5 with his friends Haruto Kaguragi, Airi Maya, Kaito Taira, and Sugimaru Eibi. He was skilled at ikebana (flower arranging), which his family was famous for. Issa admired the F4's Sojiro Nishikado, whom was an acquaintance of his. Biography Early life during their childhood]]Issa was born into a family famous for their skill in Ikebana (flower arranging). He was the family's successor and was likewise talented in flower arranging, attracting droves of girls to his demonstrations. In primary school, Issa joined the C5 with his friends, Haruto Kaguragi, Airi Maya, Kaito Taira, and Sugimaru Eibi.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare High school Eitoku was controlled by upperclassman Kenta Moriguchi during the C5's first-year. He dropped out after Haruto exposed him for not paying his tuition. The C5 then became well known leaders among their peers.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Faced with Eitoku Academy's decline, they began conducting "peasant hunts". This meant that they would force poor students who could not pay tuition to leave the school. At the same time, Eitoku students started to flock to an up-and-coming school, Momonozono Academy. Meeting Oto ]] The C5 first encountered Oto Edogawa when she ran in front of their car. Later, Oto learned about Haruto's secret penchant for buying "lucky" items. After Haruto's first plan to keep her quiet failed, Issa suggested that Haruto make Oto his girlfriend so she would keep his secret. A few days later, the C5 decided to infiltrate Momonozono to confirm some rumors they had heard. The group was caught by one of the school's security robots. They were about to be descended upon by the student population until Tenma Hase stepped in. Tenma proposed a "friendship" between their schools, but Haruto refused. Issa later commented that Tenma was "better than he expected."Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Oto was revealed to be a "peasant" by Airi. Issa called Airi's actions "a dirty way of doing things." It was decided that the C5 would "peasant hunt" her. Haruto, however, hesitated and finally declared "I just cannot eliminate Edogawa!" Shortly later, they learned that Oto's fiancé, Tenma, paid her tuition. The next day, Issa gently told some girls to stop bullying Oto.Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Airi and Oto suddenly became friends causing Haruto to question Airi's motives. Issa thought that she just "wanted a friend", which Kaito quickly dismissed. Haruto's suspicions proved true when Airi hurt Oto again. In Eitoku's cafeteria, Issa, Sugimaru, and Kaito apologized to Oto on behalf of their comrade.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Enter Megumi Issa held an ikebana demonstration centered around the theme of love in May 2018. He invited Megumi Nishidome, whose father owned the hotel where the exhibit took place. Issa was disappointed when his performance failed to impress Megumi. The next day, she went to Eitoku to return Haruto's wallet. Issa, Sugimaru, and Kaito visited Haruto the same night. They advised him to date Megumi to keep Eitoku afloat.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare After Megumi transferred to Eitoku, Kaito informed the C5 about the sudden rise in applicants. Issa was amazed, remarking that it had been going down before. Haruto then left after mentioning that Oto and Tenma were dating officially. Airi became upset with Issa, Kaito, and Sugimaru for siding with Megumi.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Kaito implemented "peasant hunts" without consulting the other C5 members. Issa, Haruto, and Sugimaru went along with it, though Airi refused to be apart of it. After conducting a "hunt" on a classmate of Oto's, Issa guessed that Oto would attempt to confront Haruto. He and Sugimaru then stopped her from doing so. They pulled her aside to another room, where Issa began telling her about how the C5's began "peasant hunts". Finishing his story, he asked Oto not to interfere with Haruto since Issa wanted him to figure it out by himself. A few days later, Haruto made a speech promising to end "peasants hunts". The majority of the students cheered for him, while Issa and Sugimaru watched from above with looks of approval. Eitoku attacks birthday]] When Haruto revealed that he was thinking about dating Megumi, Issa and Sugimaru had to hold back a raging Airi. The next day, Eitoku's sign was vandalized. Oto quickly began cleaning it, so the C5 joined in. Later, Issa hung out with Kaito, Sugimaru, and Haruto near a pool. The three of them teased Haruto about Megumi. At Megumi's birthday party, they received a threatening note to stop it. After the cake exploded, the C5 captured the culprit and called the police.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare Kaito later told everyone that the culprit was an overzealous fan of Megumi's. A couple days later, Haruto asked Issa for advice in planning his date. Issa suggested a "memorable" present, such as a "first kiss". Airi then threatened to hit him with a barbell.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Haruto later decided to have a competition against Tenma, much to the C5's shock. They asked Oto to convince Tenma to end it. After she called them bad friends for not believing in him, the C5 started helping him train. Issa introduced him to his acquaintance Sojiro Nishikado, who agreed to help. In the first round of the contest, Haruto lost and injured his hand.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare The next day, a crowd of Eitoku students showed up for the second round. Issa thanked Asami Kanda and Kyoko Hattori with a whole hug for getting the other students there. Haruto surprisingly won, earning loud cheers from his friends. Before the third round, the C5 said some words of encouragement to Haruto. He then proceeded to win the whole contest.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Issa was considered one of the C5's handsomest members, making him extremely popular with the opposite sex. He had blonde hair, which was probably dyed. Issa was typically seen in his special C5 uniform. Personality and traits He was a natural flirt who loved being around women. His interest in women was somewhat shallow, not going beyond dating. Issa was talented at ikebana (flower arrangement), a skill that was passed down from his famous family. His exhibits drew huge crowds of women. Issa was also a loyal friend and member of the C5. Behind the scenes *Issa is played Jin Suzuki in the drama, Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1747252 (Japanese) *Taisei Nagasaki portrays a younger version of Issa.http://www.stardust.co.jp/section2/profile/nagasakitaisei.html (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:C5 members Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents